Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Vongola Style!
by xxDemonic Candy Angelxx
Summary: Tsuna and the gang are turned into Pokémon and they've been teleported into the world of pokemon thanks to Giannani modifying the tyl bazooka. They get into all sorts of trouble in this new world. btw sorry bout the horrible summary the story's better though


**A/N:**

**Me; Ok, so this is the first time I ever did a story in fanfiction after reading them for quite a few years already. And I never would've thought that I'd post a cross over too…. But anyways please go easy on me people and please review!**

**Gokudera: Shut up stupid woman Juudaime is so much better than you**

**Me: Why I oughta write your balls off for that….**

**Tsuna: HIEE DON'T!**

**Me: Oh? Is there something between you two then?**

**Tsuna: Faints**

**Gokudera: JUUDAIME!**

**Me: Alrighty Yamamoto-kun! Do the disclaimer**

**Yamamoto: Demonic Candy Doesn't own pokemon or khr just the plot so we hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"HIEEEEEEEEE!"

"JUUDAIME WHERE ARE YOU? I HAVE FAILED YOU AS YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN I LOST YOU!"

"THIS SHOUTING IS VERY EXTREME!"

"Maaa maa can't we all just settle down?"

"Kufufu a perfect chance to ambush them"

"Shut up trash"

"VOIIIIII YOU'RE TOO LOUD MY EARS ARE DYING!"

"senpai, you're hurting me"

"shishishishi idc"

"You're crowding, I'll bite you to death,"

"Ciaosuu," greeted Reborn floating down from the sky using Leon.

"Reborn! Why'd you call us all here?" asked Tsuna, "And why'd you tie me up here?"

"Shut up or die dame-tsuna," said Reborn, he then turned to the rest of the Vongola family and the Varia that was present at the moment,"Giannini just modified Lambo's tyl bazooka so it'll make you stay in the future longer to train and he wants to test it out on you, Tsuna,"

"Then why'd you call all of us out?" asked a grumpy Xanxus. Reborn smirked for a moment and ignored Xanxus.

"Giannini explain what the new tyl bazooka does now," said Reborn. Giannani walked up to Tsuna and said,"I'm not even really sure what it does now so all we have to do is test it out~" with a smile on his fat, shiny face he launched the bazooka at Tsuna.

"HIEEEEE! NOOO I DONT WANNA DIE!" screamed Tsuna bawling hysterically.

"JUUDAIME I'LL SAVE YOU!" shouted Gokudera heroically. He lit up his dynamite and threw it at the tyl bazooka. BANG! BOOM! Suddenly the bazooka went crazy and swallowed everyone but Giannani and Reborn who both knew better than to stand close by. After the bazooka calmed down from launching the tenth generation it cracked in half.

"Oh no! The bazooka broke and now I don't know how they can get back," cried Giannani.

"Fix it," commanded Reborn, "However, this experience can strengthen the bonds of the tenth generation." he said as an after thought.

"HIEEEEEEE" Tsuna's screams echoed through the tunnel that he flew through. Suddenly he was abruptly dumped on the ground. "owie, that hurt," whined tsuna as he got up. he looked around and saw sand, sand and more sand, and a young 'girl' with green hair in a bowl cut wearing a white dress. "Hey, nii-chan are you lost?" asked Tsuna with concern shining in his eyes. Slowly the 'girl' got up. Tsuna felt chills running down his back as he felt a deadly aura surround him. "Are you ok little girl?" Tsuna asked the girl.

"..."

"Are you sure you're ok?" the girl slowly looked at him. Tsuna gulped when he saw an evil shine appear in the girl's eyes.

"Who the hell are you calling 'little girl' damn pet?" screeched the little girl who was seething in anger.

"What do you mean by pet..." Tsuna trailed off as he looked at himself in a puddle of water. "HIEEEE! WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THIS?" screamed Tsuna hysterically.

"Oh, it's the herbivore," the girl smirked," Now i have an excuse to bite you to death,"

Tsuna snapped out of his mini self pity party and stared at the 'girl'. "Wait, Hibari?"

"Who else? Now I'll bite you to death," smirked Hibari.

"Wait! Hibari-san I think we're in trouble-I mean our appearences changed, after Giannani launched the tyl bazooka, and you should have a look for yourself," said Tsuna trailing off. Hibari looked at Tsuna from under the green bangs and he stalked off to where the puddle of water was to look at his reflection. After seeing his reflection he then fell to his knees and curled up, chanting, "This isn't real this is just a nightmare, wake up, wake up, wake up..."

"Um, Hibari-san it's not a dream," Tsuna said hesitatingly. Hearing this Hibari snapped out of his revere and looked at Tsuna,

"Herbivore there's a monster behind you." said Hibari pretending that what just happened didn't happen.

"Nani?" Tsuna turned around to see a cute slug around his size. "Ahahaha aren't you a little cutey," Tsuna said smiling. Suddenly the cute slug started attacking him. "HIEEEEE STOP! IT HURTS!" Tsuna ran away crying. Hibari smirked and said, "I'll bite you to death,"

"Um Hibari your tonfas are gone," said Tsuna hesitantly.

"..." suddenly the aura surrounding Hibari grew darker. Hibari was pissed and wanted to destroy the slug. Suddenly Hibari put his tiny arms up to his head and let out a wave of power that injured both Tsuna and the monster. The monster fainted and Hibari pushed it to the corner walking away from the room they were in.

"Eh? How'd you do that? Hibari don't leave me!" screamed Tsuna dashing to Hibari as fast as he could. When he caught up to Hibari he tripped on a rock.

"Hahahaha that's ours now give it back," said a nasal voice. Tsuna looked back and saw a big fat skunk, bat and purple floating rock with eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Tsuna.

"We're team skull now give us back our treasure," said the skunk smirking.

"Stop those thieves! They stole my treasure!" cried a small blue lion.

"What? B-b-but i don't know how to," stuttered Tsuna.

"Come on! You're a pokemon you have to know how to attack at least, help me take them down," cried the lion. Tsuna looked for Hibari who mysteriously vanished and when he realized Hibari was gone he sighed and agreed to help.

"Um, how do you attack?" asked Tsuna.

"Um, duh? you just hit them with one of your moves," replied the cub in a matter of fact voice. Tsuna then realized that on the edge of his dame brain there was a set of moves that he could use. He only remembered three moves: helping hand, sand attack, and regular attack. Tsuna had no idea what to use so he tried sand attack on the giant skunk first.

"Agh! My eyes! I can't see!" screeched the skunk.

"Good job!" shouted the lion.

"Take back your stupid treasure let's ditch them now," muttered the skunk.

"Yay! Thanks for helping me, my name is Kagome, what's yours?" thanked Kagome.

"Um, can you tell me exactly where I am, what I am, and what you are?" asked Tsuna. Kagome gave him a strange look. Tsuna sighed he better get used to that.

"You're in the world of Pokemon, where there aren't anymore humans, you're a pokemon silly, an Eevee to be exact and I'm a Shinx. We're inside a dungeon called Beach Cave right now. In dungeons wild Pokemon attack you so you have to fight back, to clear a dungeon you have to go down or up a certain amount of floors, you can also collect items or treasures, however if you're defeated inside a dungeon you lose half your treasure and all your poke (money)," explained Kagome. Tsuna nodded trying to process all the information at once.

"So how can I find my friend who left me?" asked Tsuna.

"The Ralts? Well you can go to the exploration guild and ask one of the teams for help or if he's around here maybe you can find him yourself,"

"Thanks and by the way I'm Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna,"

"Ok Tsuna, but I'm coming along since you helped me recover my precious treasure I am forever in your debt," said Kagome seriously.

"It's fine Kagome-san really," said Tsuna thinking _I don't want another Gokudera..._

"No **you will let me become your grateful slave."** said Kagome in a extremely scary way.

"Eh heh heh o-o-ok," stuttered Tsuna.

"So we should look for the stairs first," said Kagome in a happy tone completelly different from the one he just used. "Ok so lead us on Tsuna," he said. Sighing, Tsuna set out for the stairs but he saw two ways leading out of the room. Where to go? he thought, maybe i can use my hyper intuition he thought happily. concentrating he figured out the way to get to the stairs and within a few steps they found the stairs.

"Wow I've never found the stairs this quickly," said Kagome in awe. "Please teach me everything master," Tsuna sweat dropped, oh yes there was another gokudera now, speaking of which, where did he go? Using the stairs to go down he reached the next floor which was according to Kagome, B3. Waiting for Kagome who was wandering around looking for apples and money Tsuna heard a noise.

"Kagome! Come back i think i heard something," whispered Tsuna. He listened closer and closer and closer and he heard, "SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK WE'RE TRYING TO LOOK FOR THE PRECIOUS JUUDAIME!" Tsuna sweat dropped and quickly hurried Kagome along saying,

"Let's hurry along before those things-I mean Pokemon- get to us,"

"But-" started Kagome before he was cut off by,

"SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK MY JUUDAIME SENSES ARE TINGLING! I FEEL HIM!" followed by, "Maa maa no need to get worked up,"

"Let's see what this commotion is about," said Kagome dragging poor Tsuna along.

"JUUDAIME! WHERE ARE YOU?!" screamed Gokudera's voice coming from a small tiger thing.

"Maa, maa, calm down now," said this blue random thingy with Yamamoto's voice.

"Whoa... I've never seen a Growlithe or Mudkip before," whispered Shinx in awe.

"Don't even bother," said Tsuna face palming.

"JUUDAIME! I FOUND YOU!" screamed Gokudera with his Growlithe eyes shining with tears.

"Ahahaha so you changed too Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto.

"Tsuna? Who's the Growlithe and Mudkip and why is the Growlithe calling you Juudaime?" asked Kagome.

"What? How dare you address the juudaime in an intimate and close way, I saw him first!" yelled Gokudera.

"What? LIES! I am Tsuna's slave and he let me become his slave," said Kagome smugly

"w-w-what... how could you juudaime why did you let him become your slave but not me?" mumbled Gokudera who was about to start crying. Tsuna slammed his head repeatedly on the floor creating the second version of earthquake.

"Maa maa let's not fight here we still have to look for the exit and the others," said Yamamoto, Tsuna almost cried when he heard another voice of reason.

"Yes!" agreed Tsuna happily, "let's do that,"

"Fine only because I'll do anything for Tsuna/Juudaime," replied Kagome and Gokudera. Then they glared at eachother and said at the same time, "Stop copying me! Grrr," Tsuna sighed for the hundredth time of the day and thought 'this is gonna be a long journey.'

Tsuna was practically at his wits ends dealing with Gokudera and Kagome. They would argue about everything and somehow their argument would always turn back to Tsuna. "Juudaime what do you think is better red or blue?" asked Gokudera.

"Obviously it's blue-" said Kagome haughtily.

"Shut up I was asking Juudaime!"

"Why you!" Tsuna mentally face palmed this was their hundredth argument about something stupid. Suddenly a Shellder appeared out of nowhere and started attacking Tsuna.

"Owie, they just appear everywh-"

"JUUDAIME! I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THE UGLY CLAM!" Gokudera said, going in his over-protective right hand man mode.

"Haha Stupidera you don't even know what it's called and besides you're at a huge disadvantage against that Shellder," Kagome said, smirking to see Gokudera's pride shattered. While they were busy arguing Yamamoto and Tsuna had to defeat the Shellder by themselves.

"Ok will you guys just shut up," snapped Tsuna finally going in his boss mode, "All you guys do is-" unfortunately he was cut off before he even grew a backbone to say anything by:

"I'M GOING EXTREMELY FAST!" everyone winced as their eardrums exploded.

"Hah! I'll protect you from the monster Tsuna," said Kagome with a smirk on his face. Tsuna facepalmed and sweat dropped at the same time realizing who it was.

"Hahaha Bakagome it's not a monster, it's turf top," said Gokudera tauntingly. Tsuna felt another headache coming up now. _Why do I have to deal with this why? why? I know this is karma maybe I should've listened to Reborn and studied more- _Tsuna's thoughts of self pity were suddenly interrupted when he saw a snake with ear wings squiggling its body as fast as it could go around the floor.

"Wow I've never seen a Dratini go so fast before," said Kagome in wonderment. Suddenly the Dratini saw them and yelled at the top of his lungs

"EXTREME FOES!" before he could attack Tsuna screamed,

"HIEEEEEE STOP! RYOHEI! IT'S ME TSUNA!" after a pause Ryohei looked at them and screamed

"I EXTREMELY FOUND YOU GUYS!"

"Shut up turf top!"

"I FOUND OCTOPUS HEAD!"

"Maa maa no fighting now,"

"Um who is this person?" Tsuna sighed again. The next member of their party just had to be the loudest guardian. After the reintroductions Tsuna asked him,

"So Ryohei-kun did you find any of the other guardians? Or a weird girl looking thing wearing a white dress with green hair?"

"I EXTREMELY SAW THE GIRL SHE TRIED TO EXTREMELY KILL ME BUT I EXTREMELY RAN**(A/N in reality it was squiggling of course dratinis don't have legs)** AWAY SUPER QUICKLY!" Tsuna sweat dropped, yep that was Hibari for you.

"And did you see where the girl thingy went?" asked Tsuna.

"YES! SHE EXTREMELY WALKED DOWN THE STAIRS CHASING XANXUS AND SQUALO!"

"What did Xanxus and Squalo look like?"

"SQUALO WAS AN EXTREME SMALL BLUE PENGUIN AND XANXUS WAS AN EXTREME SMALL SQUINTY DINOSAUR THINGY WITH A LONG MUZZLE WITH FLAMES ON ITS BACK!"

"Ooh! I think I know what they are! They're a Piplup and Cyndaquil!" supplied Kagome helpfully. _So the question is where to find them..._ wondered Tsuna.

"Well we can't stay here forever might as well move on," said Gokudera not wanting to be out done by Kagome.

"Hey! That's what I was going to say!" whined Kagome.

"NO! I EXTREMELY THOUGHT THAT FIRST! I WANT TO JOIN YOUR EXTREMELY MANLY FIGHT!" yelled Ryohei.

"Hah! Like you had a brain to think with in the first place no-arms," taunted Gokudera.

"I WILL EXTREMELY GROW ARMS TO HIT YOU SOMEDAY FUR BALL!" Tsuna ignored them and began to lead the group away with Kagome taking advantage of the situation by walking on the right of Tsuna.

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! WHO LET YOU STAND NEXT TO MY JUUDAIME!?" screamed Gokudera, but sadly, he was ignored. Grumbling to himself he quickly put himself between Kagome and Tsuna and the rest of the way to the stairs was basically a game of footsies between Kagome and Gokudera. The moment they went down the stairs Tsuna regretted it.

* * *

**Me: Whew I'm finally glad this is over I mean I had trouble coming up with how pokemon even come up with their moves I mean what the heck how do they know what move set they have at a time?**

**Gokudera: What a stupid story you made it doesn't even make sense why Juudaime would replace me.**

**Me: Demonic aura surrounds me whispers something in Gokudera's ear**

**Gokudera: Sweat drops and blushes u-u-um don't forget to review?**

**Me: Yeah! Whoever reviews will get virtual Tacos! YEAH!**


End file.
